


Psycho Killers

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Dark, Established Relationship, M/M, Murder (offscreen), Murder Husbands, Serial Killer Derek Hale, Serial Killer Stiles Stilinski, Serial Killers, Snark, Unsafe Sex, Violent Sex, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-29 09:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 8 - Blood/GoreQu'est-ce que c'est.Preview: Stiles' hand slaps against his chest, and he bats his eyelashes, making Derek snort, before he glances down and realizes he's just smacked blood and viscera against his favorite Batman shirt.





	Psycho Killers

"You know, I really hate when people aren't polite. Ruins my whole night."

"To be fair, you were about to gut him."

"That's not the point! He didn't need to call me a psycho. It's rude and also factually incorrect. I have antisocial personality disorder, I’m not crazy."

"Stiles, I honestly don't think the difference mattered to him."

"Well it should have, words matter."

"I'll be sure to make the next one regret hurting your tender feelings next time we're in the middle of slicing someone apart."

"Awww thanks babe." Stiles’ hand slaps against his chest, and he bats his eyelashes, making Derek snort, before he glances down and realizes he's just smacked blood and viscera against his favorite Batman shirt. "Aww fuck."

"Told you not to wear that tonight."

"Gee thanks Der, that's so helpful right now. Damn it. Do you think it'll wash out?"

"Yep. But we're not doing that. C'mon, take it off, put it in the burn bag."

"Der-"

"Nope, remember when you made me toss my vintage jacket that was irreplaceable? Strip it off with everything else and put it in the bag. Unless you want to get caught?" Derek's brow arched and Stiles sighed as he gripped the hem of his shirt, dragging it up and off before dropping it into the oversized bag near his feet.

"You know, if you wanted to get me naked, all you had to do was ask." He waggles his brows and leers in Derek's direction and then cackles when Derek's eyes roll as he lets out his own sigh and begins to strip himself down as well. 

Stiles admires the view as he shucks his pants down and tosses them in the bag as well. For all the teasing, he knows Derek's right. They haven't been caught because they're careful. He'll miss the shirt but he should've worn one of the cheap ones they bought for nights like this. Everything they're wearing was inexpensive and replaceable, intended for disposal as soon as they finished. Well, maybe not as soon as, not with Derek stripped naked in front of him, the hard planes of his abs accentuated with streaks of blood from tonight's victim. Stiles had been hard since they'd tied the man up, and his cock had sprung against his belly up as soon as it had escaped his jeans.

Derek's cock was hard too, Stiles was pleased to note, the tip starting to wet as they stared at one another. They'd both calmed a little on the walk back to this warehouse space, but seeing each other in the clear light, hands looking as if they'd been dipped, bodies streaked with the evidence of their latest kill together, the urgency they'd felt as their victim's heartbeat faded now flared back to life. Derek flashed red eyes and Stiles knew his own glowed blue back, and then the alpha was on him, seeming to cross the open distance in a blink, all the playfulness gone in the face of need.

Stiles rakes his fingers through Derek's hair, claws tipping them and scoring lines that would fade in seconds. Derek's palms run hot down Stiles' chest, around his hips, claws coming out to dig lines in his ass, every movement streaking him in more red. Their kisses are biting, lips cutting and healing in flashes as their fangs come out, copper thick in their mouths. Stiles cries out when Derek slams him against the concrete floor, arches into his grip when Derek takes ahold of his cock, hand slicked still with the man's blood. 

They roll across the floor for a little while, nipping and kissing and groping one another until they're both even more of a mess and then Derek uses his still superior strength to flip Stiles onto his belly and shove his legs apart. He slicks his cock with more of the mess coating them and then shoves in hard, and Stiles moans at the ripples of pain and pleasure that spark through his body as it struggles to adjust. 

Derek buries himself to the hilt and then uses clawed hands against Stiles' thighs to yank him onto his knees, both of them groaning as they puncture flesh and add to the heavy scent of blood in the air. Derek ruts into him hard and fast, the friction sending burning sparks through both of them. It's fast and hard and on the wrong side of painful, the bloodlust from earlier lighting up inside of them. Stiles doesn't have to be told when Derek's close, can feel himself riding the edge too, shoves back up onto his knees, back flush against Derek's chest. Derek's teeth sink into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, spilling more blood down his chest, and Derek's hand wraps around his, pulling it towards Stiles' cock, using his grip to force Stiles to jack himself off. Stiles' claws are out too, scoring tiny lines up his shaft, droplets of blood oozing out even as the cuts heal, and it's enough to tip him over the edge, blood and pain turned into white hot pleasure. He clenches down around Derek, drags him off the cliff too, hears the roar Derek bites back as he comes.

They collapse to the ground, Derek still hitching his hips slightly as he finishes expending his release inside of Stiles, Stiles' neck still oozing blood from the alpha's bite. The shift recedes slowly from them both as they lay on the cold concrete. They'll have to clean up soon, make sure they bleach the hell out of the concrete because they forgot to lay down sheeting, but it'll be fine. There's nothing to tie them to this place if they make a mistake, though it will be sad to lose it. Right now Stiles doesn't care much, doesn't think Derek does either. They're both sated, the need inside quelled again for a little while. It'll come back, it always does, but right now it's quiet, and so are they.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
